


Whetted

by bluedemon92



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Hints of KakaIta, M/M, Rape, Rape Recovery, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedemon92/pseuds/bluedemon92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had brought you back with leaves in your hair. You had wanted it…The heat of the moment does that I guess. It got a bit too rowdy for the prude little Uchiha. You had been flirting with Kakashi and Genma all night. Kakashi had kissed the back of your hand. Shisui and you had been grinding against each other. You were drunk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whetted

There were leaves in your hair.

It was just supposed to be a party.

There would be alcohol and dancing. It's what happened at these parties.

Kakashi had given you your first beer, telling you to 'loosen up' and have fun. You smiled at him and thanked him for the drink. Shisui was with you at the beginning of the night, standing faithfully at your side and teasing you as always.

Shisui had convinced you to go out. He wanted you to loosen up and have some fun. No one was supposed to get hurt. It was supposed to be a stupid fun party. You were suppose to be okay.

You drank some more. Started cracking bigger smiles, and laughing softly at Gai's antics. Kakashi had kept an eye on you at first, unable to completely get it through his head that you weren't thirteen and in need of an adult. You would be fine. You would be  _fine_ ….

You were drunk. But so was everyone else. They said you had been dancing with Genma, beaming as the man had dramatically twirled you around. You had been laughing and having a good time. It was such a rare sight and no one dared pull you away.

It was meant to be a fun night. You had relaxed and enjoyed yourself. You moved from Genma to Shisui. Shisui held you with an arm around your waist and dramatically linking his fingers with yours. They said you two looked good dancing.

Kakashi and you had danced as well. He played the ever respectful gentleman and kissed the back of your hand after he had spun you around the room, Anko and Kurenai doing the same feet away. Sometimes even high ranking ninja needed time to unwind and act young. You finally had a chance to have fun.

You took another drink and downed it without issue. Your words had been slurring and your steps uneven. Eventually you and Anko had run into each other and she clung to you, laughing loudly.

"You're actually drunk!" She called out over the music and you smiled, dark eyes unfocused but happy.

"You are too!" You replied and she chortled as she flung herself onto Genma's back and with a roar, they moved to the bar. Shisui was having an animated conversation with Yamato. His hands had been waving in the air and Yamato hung onto his every word.

Kakashi and Gai quickly started a drinking competition. You hadn't joined. You didn't know the rules and you were happy just to watch. Kakashi had plucked out your hair tie as a good luck charm and tied it around his wrist.

You had laughed at this and Kurenai who reached forward to touch your hair with a laugh, Asuma chuckling at her side. He was not as drunk as the rest, more content to just watch everyone else make fools of themselves.

You were gone minutes later.

It must have not registered with anyone. They were all drunk and people wandered off all the time. Shisui himself was absorbed in the game that he had not noticed when a Jonin had approached you and lightly tugged on your arm.

You followed It out…

The game had ended with Anko and Aoba quickly beating everyone else. They took their winnings and went right back to the bar. Someone had already gotten sick outside. Shisui settled himself on one of the couches and closed his eyes. He was spent.

It had been Kakashi and Gai who found you. You had been lying in the alleyway; You were still wearing your shirt but your pants had been yanked down below your thighs. There was someone on top of you and it was obvious what he was doing and it was obvious that you were not willing.

The man on top of you had stopped mid thrust and looked up and both Kakashi and Gai had hesitated in shock. It used their shock to Its advantage and quickly pulled It's pants on before bolting. Kakashi had moved to pursue It, but Gai called him back to help you.

You were curled on your side, hair in a disarray. Kakashi was shaking as he reached for you and you were too out if it to jerk away. Kakashi and Gai shared quick horrified glances.

"Get help." Kakashi whispered. "He needs help."

They needed to get you to the hospital. Nothing else mattered then. Kakashi had sent Gai to grab Shisui while he stayed with you. You were feeble in his grip. You blinked languidly, unable to form sentences. Kakashi apologized relentlessly. What he had witnessed horrified him. An hour ago he had twirled you in his arms and kissed your hand. Now he was holding you as another man's cum leaked out of you.

"I've got you, kohai. We'll get you to the hospital." Kakashi had redressed you gently, not looking up when Gai and Shisui returned. Kakashi had carried you all the way. Shisui could only stare.

Shisui was devastated when he found out. He had been ripped out of his drunken stupor when Gai had whispered to him what had happened. He was supposed to protect you. He had dragged you to the party and now…

They brought you back with leaves in your hair.

Your lips were bruised and there were scratches on your face from when It shoved your face into the dirt. There were bite marks on your shoulders that contrasted terribly against your pale skin. You were quickly bundled into a hospital room, Shisui trying to follow but was denied. Immediate family only, they had said.

Kakashi and Shisui did not wish to leave the hospital, so they sent Gai to the compound. Father was already asleep and mother was just getting ready to join him when the knock came. I looked up from the scroll I had been reading and stood to answer.

In a million years, I would never had expected to hear those words out of Gai's mouth.

"Itachi's been raped."

These words didn't go together. They didn't mesh and they hd no business coming out of Gai's mouth. I hadn't moved and it was mother who woke dad up and the three of us swiftly followed Gai to the hospital. They allowed mother and father in. I was told to stay behind. I stayed with Shisui and Kakashi. Shisui's face was buried in his palms and Kakashi was sitting very still. This was not how they had expected the night to end.

It was hours before I could see you.

Itachi's been raped.

When I was given permission to see you I had charged by father and mother. Father hardly seemed to notice and had left the hospital shortly after seeing you. I don't know where he was headed. Maybe to find It. Maybe to vomit. Mom made herself scarce very quickly.

You were awake and cleaned. The leaves had been removed from your hair. When you saw me, your eyes had lit up a bit. Your buzz was now gone and you were forced back into the hard cold reality. Yet you still smiled at me like always. I think my heart broke at the sight. Shisui felt to guilty to visit now and Kakashi had left after hearing that you would be okay, taking Shisui with him.

Kakashi had recognized who had hurt you and he was the one to track It down and drag It to the Hokage. I wish I had gone with Kakashi and Shisui. I wish I had been the one to track It down. It would never have faced Tsunade. It would have died that night. No need for legal action or you being forced to recall the assault.

They whisper It's name is Shikeru. It worked at the aviary after getting wounded on a mission. It knew of you, I guess. You had asked It about bird feed for your crows. Apparently It was pretty well known and well liked. It was outgoing and friendly and had saved one of the Elder's grandson's during a mission. That quickly earned him sympathy. As if one good deed could erase him holding you down by your neck and hurting you…

It had earned supporters, and I hated them. I don't care about It's name. It doesn't deserve to be spoken. It doesn't deserve to be known.

You came home the next afternoon. You were pale and your movements measured. On top of a hangover, you now had to face this…you didn't remember much. From what you managed to tell Tsunade is that you remember dancing and remember watching Shisui join in on a game and after that is blank.

You don't recall It wrapping It's fingers around your arm and you don't remember turning to him in dazed confusion. You can however remember a little bit after the assault. You can remember Kakashi brushing your sweat slicked bangs from your face and his voice, murmuring softly to you. I'm no sure whether it's a blessing or a curse that you were too drunk to remember It raping you.

What if Kakashi and Gai had not taken that alley while heading home? How long would It have hurt you? When It was finished, how long would you have lain there…naked and alone. I still need to thank them for helping you.

It would have been kinder if not one knew. If this was kept a secret. It was no one's fucking business. Word got around anyway. It always did.

And the village showed it's true rot. Funny how a mature and respected shinobi can face the blame. There were whispers. They wanted to know why you had drank so much and why you had wandered off with It. You were suppose to be this amazing ANBU captain and you allowed someone to…they say you probably asked for it and regretted it once you were done.

They had brought you back with leaves in your hair. You had wanted it…The heat of the moment does that I guess. It got a bit too rowdy for the prude little Uchiha. You had been flirting with Kakashi and Genma all night. Kakashi had kissed the back of your hand. Shisui and you had been grinding against each other. You were drunk. You do something rash and don't want anyone to find out so apparently you called rape. Completely ignoring the two witness or the cuts on your face and the leaves in your hair.

It was popular and friendly. You were a wonderful shinobi, but closed off. You shouldn't have drank so much. That if you really hadn't wanted it, you could have fought him off and won. But you hadn't. You had just laid there…

You just took it.

I found myself a little less loving of the village after hearing that. A little more bitter about those who live there.

You returned to duty quickly. Too quickly. You needed more time to deal with the physical and emotional aftermath. But you were never one to think about yourself, were you Aniki? You cared for others before you cared for yourself.

It was hard on my own missions with Team 7. Sakura seemed unsure on what to say to me and Naruto had been sullen after hearing about the rape. Kakashi had trouble looking me in the eye. He blamed himself. I knew he did.

The funny thing is…is that I don't blame him. Or Shisui or anyone else who partied with you that night. I don't blame you like some people do. How could I? How could anyone blame you for being hurt like that? They don't blame shinobi who lose their arms or legs on a mission even knowing that they're going into danger. Why would they blame someone for being attacked? I blamed It. It was the one who dragged you down that alley. It was the one who tore your shirt and ripped your pants down.

You threw yourself into your work and ignored the stares and whispers. But no matter how much you pretended you were okay, it was obvious that you weren't. You no longer accepted drinks and you no longer hung out with anyone.

The steps you had taken in finally making friends were gone. Anko missed you. Genma and Yamato did too. They wanted to reach out, but feared overstepping. Kakashi wore his guilt on his sleeve, even though you would never have blamed him. It wasn't fair. Even you and Shisui seemed off. Like something precious had been broken after that night.

Tsunade called for a maximum punishment, but the elder pleaded leniency. They painted you as passive aggressive and malicious. That you led It astray. It had never raped someone before. You had seduced It. Your name was dragged though the mud, but Kakashi and Gai ensured It's was too. Anyone at the party who had seen It came forward. Anko wanted blood and Genma had argued that even if you were a skilled shinobi, the alcohol had dulled your senses.

It didn't matter that It had helped some kid in the past. What mattered was what he had done to you. Sadly, with all her power, Tsunade was unable to give out a maximum punishment and It was given nothing more than a slap on the wrist.

It had smiled at you one afternoon. I had coaxed you to go out to the cafe with me, and It was there with It's friends. I noticed quickly and tried to find a reason to leave as you looked over your dango. It approached, shoulder checking you and you turned.

And It smiled as It walked away.

You didn't have much of an appetite after that.

There were many who supported you. Who found It's actions deplorable. But was not enough. There were those who hated the Uchiha and the idea of you being dominated excited them. That's how the village thanks someone like you. Someone who had fought, bled and cried for the safety of the village.

It was barely punished and free to rape again. And you were stuck with the memory for the rest of your life. You gave no reaction to the news. You continued over the reports as if the news that your rapist is not being punished means nothing. I yelled at you then. Asking why you're not angry. Why you're not out for revenge. You don't yell back and you finish your report, setting it aside.

"I'm tired, Otouto."

It took me a moment to realize you didn't just mean wanting to sleep. You were tired of the whispers and the pain. You wanted to forget and you couldn't. You wanted to move on, but it hurt too much. The fight left me very quickly and I lunged forward, throwing my arms around you in a tight hug. You hug back as you always do and for a moment, everything is okay. For a moment, It does not exist and you are yourself again.

But that moment passed and when I pulled back, your face was once again closed off. I sighed and muttered a goodnight and turned to leave.

"Sasuke?" Your voice suddenly spoke up. I turned and you fixed me with a long stare. "Can you please have Shisui come here?" You asked. There is a feebleness to your voice and I realized that you are going to break.

"Alight, Aniki." I whispered. "I'll get him."

I slid out of your room and moved to leave the house. I quickly realized that mom and dad were still awake and talking. I stood behind the closed door and listened to my parent's hushed whispers. It was hard realizing that they were just as effected by this as I was. That seeing and hearing the slander was angering them as much as it did with me.

"Something must be done…" Mother had murmured and I found myself nodding in agreement.

Don't worry mother; Something will be done. I will ensure it.

* * *

You were wounded during a mission a month later. It was nothing major, but it was enough that you had to spend the next day on bedrest. Shisui was with you once more.

I saw this as an opportunity. And I took it by the throat and squeezed.

It did not stand a chance. I ensured It knew what being powerless was like. You were safely at home, wounded and accounted for. They could never blame and no one would think of me being capable. It tried to fight back, but being caught off guard and half asleep, left It open for the attack.

"You asked for this you know…" I jeer. "Why would you sleep when you know you could be attacked? You shouldn't sleep when there is a chance you could…die." It dies, staring into my eyes. I had never killed with my bare hands before. I enjoyed doing it.

It's raining now. A light drizzle over the village and the smell of the fresh rain is refreshing. I had not expected anyone to be outside at this time and curse to myself when I recognize Kakashi's chakra. Kakashi turns and watches me exit Shikeru's apartment. We lock eyes and hold the stare for a long moment. Then, Kakashi turns his head and hums, before sauntering off.

He won't tell anyone.

He never will.

I return home. Mom and dad are asleep and I snuck toward my room, stopping at your door and peeking my head inside. You are laying curled in bed with Shisui, fast asleep. Shisui is awake, stroking long fingers through your hair. He hears me approach and lifts his head, fixing me with a steady look. He seems to know exactly what I have done because he smiles slightly, before curling back against you.

I get into bed and lay back, lips curving upwards. I am curious about the news tomorrow. They can't blame you. There are too many witnesses to you being hurt during the mission. I don't doubt that Genma and Anko will ensure his death is not linked to us. Yamato will be vocal about his support and Kakashi will lazily come up with some excuse. You are safe now. It can't touch you or anyone ever again.

It was high time I protected you. And I did so in the only way I could.

Goodnight, Aniki.


End file.
